Harriet and Ashley Once upon a time
by ktayyyyyyy
Summary: Childhood sweethearts who were pulled apart but what happens when they meet again 17 years later...
1. it was young love

It was there sophomore year and Harriet (19) and Ashley (20) were both studying theology.

The two walked along the campus, hand in hand. They came to a tree and sat down. The two figures huddled together under a chestnut tree picking dandelions.

Harriet: how long will you be gone

Ashley: a week most

Harriet: I love you

Ashley: I love you too

They hugged and Ashley walked away unknown to him he was leaving a path of destruction, heartbreak and tears..

The week pasts and Harriet waited for Ashley to return...but he didn't

Harriet walked up to the college dean

Harriet: do you know when Ashley Thomas is returning

Dean: sorry I cannot give out that information

Harriet: please

Dean: I can't...Sorry


	2. Years Later

Years past and Ashley never returned...

In Emmerdale...

Ashley walked into the café where Marlon and Laurel were with the kids.

Gabby and Author: Daddy

Ashley: hi (giving them a hug)

Laurel: you all ready for your interview

Ashley: ya a bit nervous

Marlon: you will fly it

Ashley: lets hope so

Ashley leaves

Ashley is waiting to be called in for his interview

A big build of a man comes out to the waiting room

Man: Ashley Thomas


	3. Unexpected meeting

Ashley is finished his interview and is walking out on a high

He bumps into someone

Woman: sorry

Ashley: no it was my fault

They look into each other's eyes

Harriet (whispers): Ashley

Ashley: Harriet


	4. awkward

The two figures shifted around nervously

Ashley(stuttering) am am yyou are you here for the interview

Harriet: ya you

Ashley: ya

Man: Harriet Finch

Harriet: thats me

Ashley: oh am good luck

Harriet: thanks

Harriet walks away


	5. Thoughts

Ashley is walking home

(Ashleys thoughts)

I cant stop thinking about her, she still is as beautiful as the first day I saw her, those eyes represent the a beautiful sky on a summers day and those lips like a red rose... I missed her so much...

Carol: Ashley...you were spaced out there...how did the interview go

Ashley: Carol...good good

In the interviewing room Harriet cant help but let her mind wonder

(Harriets thoughts)

I miss you so much. I can't deny, I'm still in love with you. I lay in bed at look out of my window at the stars and I wonder if you're thinking about me too. I still cry. And although I made mistakes, every part of me loved you. And now I just want to scream at the top of my lungs. I wish you understood how I was. I was not in a good place after you left. I don't think you understood how much you meant to me. Losing you put me in a horrible place in my life. I wasn't me. I knew I loved you. I knew I wanted you as my husband. I do love you. But I know I can't have you. And we can't be together. It sucks when I dream about you. Because when I wake up, for a split second I think it was all real. I wish you here. I wish it was that day all over again. I would not have left you go...You don't know how I lay in bed & just replay every single moment in my head. I don't know why you fell out of love with me. But I've never stopped loving you. Never. I wish we could start over. But I know that can't happen. Please don't forget about all the pain you caused me too. I'm a strong woman. I put up with all of it. I was always there for you. Please don't forget about me. I don't know why you did the things you did to me. I'll never know. But I miss you so much it literally hurts. You broke my heart. You were my only confidant. I needed your help, my life was on the line, and you turned your back on me. I supported you, and I gave everything I had so that my best friend and boyfriend could have the best possible life, the best possible experiences. In return, you never came back, no contact not even a letter...a text... How could you? How could you walk out on another person like that? How could you leave me so alone, knowing I was friendless and familyless? It's been many years, and I'm still at a loss. I don't know how to ever develop a relationship that deep and trusting again. I don't know how to talk to another person. I haven't had a confidant since you. I've been holding everything in and I can't talk to anyone even though I need to. You've utterly broken me. I try so hard to forgive you, but I just can't yet. I don't know if I ever will. I wonder and wonder and wonder about your life, if you're okay and if all has worked out for you. But I don't know how to move on with my own. Today when I saw you my feelings came flooding back...is it sad that I still love you..

Man: Harriet, Harriet

Harriet: sorry you were saying

Man: congratulations the jobs yours if you want it


	6. surprise

Paddy, Leo, Sandy, Edna, Bob, Brenda and Laurel are in the cafe

Jude: the new vicar is coming today

Bob: really whats his name

Jude: its a her

Brenda: a woman

Laurel: im delighted its about time girls got a say

Harriet walks into the cafe

Jude: her she is

Edna: Harriet

Harriet: if it isn't my favourite aunty

Everyone looks shocked


	7. We meet again

Ashley is walking through the village with Gabby and Arthur

Edna pulls harriet out of the cafe

Edna: what are you doing here

Ashley sees the confrontation between the two and goes over

Harriet: im the new vicar

Ashley: ladies he pulls harriet into his arms where she blushes

Harriet: Hi

Ashley: whats going on here

Edna: my niece is the new vicar

Edna struts off

Ashley: congratulations

Harriet: what

Ashley: on getting the new vicar job

Harriet: oh thanks

They stare into each others eyes

Gabby coughs

Harriet: who are these cuties

Ashley: these are my kids Gabby and Arthur

Harriet: they are gorgeous Ashley

Ashley's phone rings

Ashley: Carol calm down what happened...i will be right there

Ashley: sorry that was my girlfriend carol shes after getting into an awful state... could you mind the kids for a while

Harriet; of course no bother

Ashley runs off

Harriet: This is going to be fun


	8. Harriet and the kids

Harriet is in the park on the swings eating ice-creams with the kids

Harriet: so this carol

Gabby: dads girlfriend...i hate her

Arthur: me too

Harriet; Im sure shes nice

Gabby and Arthur shake their head

Harriet smiles


	9. Meetings, greetings hugs and kisses

Ashley arrives at Carols house

Ashley: whats wrong

Carol: i wanted to see you

Harriet is walking around with the kids

Gabby: I like you harriet

Arthur: i like you too

Harriet pulled both them into a hug

Harriet: i like ye guys too

Ashley comes over

Ashley: do i get to join in

They pull Ashley into the hug too

Laurel walks out

(The truth is Laurel and Marlons marriage had not been going well, Laurel had begun having feelings again for Ashley she had seen him in a new light with the kids)

Ashley: thanks again Harriet for minding them

Harriet: it was no bother we enjoyed ourselves didn't we kids

Gabby and Arthur: yaaa

Laurel comes over

Laurel: Hi

Harriet: Hi Laurel is it

Laurel: yes


End file.
